This invention relates to a shield connector for suppressing cross-talk across terminals. More particularly, it relates to a shield connector for improving the degree of freedom in pin assignment.
In a conventional connector, only contact units bodies (see FIG. 2) without shield plates are mounted side-by-side in a housing.
In this case, the problem of cross-talk is presented because of the significant spacing between the terminals 11. If, in an attempt to overcome this problem, artifices are used as to pin assignment (conductor allocation), the degree of freedom is lowered.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a shield connector which effectively suppresses cross-talk.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a shield connector which improves the degree of freedom of pin assignment.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a shield connector for supporting cross-talk across terminals. The shield connector comprises: a plural number of contact units, mounted side-by-side in a housing, for arraying and holding a plural number of terminals at proper positions by insulating member(s), a plural number of electrically conductive shield plates mounted to the insulating member(s) of the contact units for extending to the vicinity of the distal ends parts of the terminals, with a spacing from the terminals, and a plural number of electrically conductive contact pieces extending from a plate surface of the shield plate towards the terminals so as to be pressure-contacted with one or more of the terminals.
Preferably, the contact pieces are pressure-contacted against the base portions of the terminals in the vicinity of the insulating member(s).
In the shield connector, each insulating member preferably extends in an area containing a point or surface in a terminal opposite to the contact point or surface between the terminal and the contact piece.
In the shield connector, each shield plate and the contact pieces are preferably formed integral with each other.
In the shield connector, the housing preferably includes insertion opening(s) passed through by the shield plate at the time of mounting the contact unit.
In the shield connector, the one or more terminals contacted with the contact pieces preferably are electrically connected to a grounding wiring provided on a substrate when the shield connector is implemented on a substrate.
In the shield connector, two or more of the contact units having different contact patterns of the contact pieces with the terminals preferably are suitably combined and mounted on the housing.
In the shield connector, the contact unit and at least one other contact unit not having the shield plate nor the contact pieces are suitably combined and mounted on the housing.